


Come Back Home

by treasureflowers



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: #AsaKaru, #AsaKaruWeek, #AsaKaruWeeks, #AsaKaruWeeks2016, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: Karena apapun yang terjadi, mereka pasti akan kembali ke rumah. [Dedicate for #AsaKaruWeeks2016]





	1. Honesty

暗殺教室 © Matsui Yuusei

(for #AsaKaruWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 1-

December 25th, 2016

[ **Honesty** ]

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga tahun Karma dan Gakushuu menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Setelah mereka berdua lulus dari SMA Kunugigaoka, mereka memasuki perguruan tinggi yang sama. Seakan-akan, tidak ada rival lain yang bisa mereka ajak untuk bertanding. Tidak hanya dalam segi akademik, namun juga dari segi pendidikan jasmani.

Tidak ada kata 'romantis' di dalam kamus mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat cukup bahagia dengan keadaan mereka yang sering bertengkar layaknya kucing dan anjing. Namun, masing-masing di antara mereka kadang menunjukkan sisi romantis yang tidak biasa.

Hari ini 25 Desember, seorang Akabane Karma ingat betul dengan tanggal di hari ini. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ingat bahwa hari natal jatuh pada Hari Minggu—membuatnya besok tetap mendapat jadwal kuliah. Ingin rasanya pemuda yang dijuluki 'Setan Merah' itu mengumpat kesal.

"Oh," gumam Karma setelah bangun dari tidurnya dan selesai mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berterbangan di mana-mana.

Ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini ulang tahunnya. Tentu saja karena Gakushuu melingkarkan tanggal itu dengan spidol berwarna merah. Kedua matanya menoleh ke samping. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Gakushuu di sana.

Karma yang hanya mengenakan setelan tidurnya itu langsung beranjak turun dari kasur untuk meluncur ke dapur. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Yang ia temukan hanyalah segelas susu strawberry dan dua buah roti panggang dengan selai strawberry.

_Karma. Aku sudah buatkan kau_

_roti selai strawberry dan susu_

_strawberry kesukaanmu. Pagi ini_

_aku ada urusan. Maaf aku tak_

_membangunkanmu._

_\- Gakushuu_

Sebuah _sticky note_ berwarna kuning cerah tertempel di kulkas berukuran sedang itu. Sementara, tinta berwarna hitam adalah warna yang digunakan untuk menulis. Karma menarik kursi di meja makan yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang itu. Gelas susu diambil dan dipandangnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya diminum. Tak lupa, roti juga mulai di santap.

Kadang Karma bingung. Akhir-akhir ini, Gakushuu sering pergi keluar rumah tanpa bilang padanya atau dengan beberapa alasan yang terdengar _fishy_. Tentu saja Karma tahu. Terima kasih kepada Koro- _sensei_. Meski wajah Karma begitu cuek, namun ia tentu khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu.

Contohnya seperti tiga hari yang lalu.

_Karma yang baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya langsung bergegas pulang untuk cepat-cepat bersantai. Sebelumnya, ia mampir dulu ke toko yang menjual salah satu minuman kesukaannya untuk ia habiskan di apartemennya._

'Tadaima,' _ujarnya setelah sampai di apartemen._

'Okaeri!' _Karma mendengar Gakushuu setengah berteriak dari dalam. Ia juga bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru._

_Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menghampiri Gakushuu. "Kau mau kemana, Lipan?" tanyanya._

_"Bukuku ada yang ketinggalan," ujar Gakushuu singkat, bahkan Gakushuu tidak memberikan respon pada ejekannya._

_"Kenapa kau tak menelponku? Heh, kau tidak memerlukan bantuanku lagi ya?"_

_"Bukan begitu. Aku pergi dulu, Karma."_

_Biasanya setiap salah satu dari mereka pergi, akan ada ciuman super singkat yang menjadi pengiring. Karma merasa bingung. Bahkan Gakushuu tidak memberikannya ciuman itu._

Memikirkannya membuat Karma jengkel seketika. "Ini baru jam tujuh pagi dan si Lipan itu sudah menghilang saja," gumamnya.

Gelas dan piring yang sudah tidak ada isinya itu diletakkan di tempat cuci piring. Ingatkan dia untuk mencucinya nanti. Mungkin hari ini, Karma akan menghabiskan sepanjang harinya di apartmen. Oh, dia juga masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Karma membuka kulkas. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Wajar saja, sudah akhir bulan dan Karma belum belanja untuk kebutuhan mereka. Karena alasan itu, Karma memutuskan harus keluar. Atau tidak, mereka akan mati membusuk di dalam apartmen.

Padahal hari ini ia berulang tahun, namun tidak ada hal spesial yang terjadi di antara mereka. Oh, kecuali beberapa pesan yang berdatangan dari mantan anak kelas 3-E. Beberapa pesan sudah Karma balas. Isinya hanya ucapan terima kasih dan tentu saja ejekan ringan.

Pakaian tebal sudah dikenakannya dan ia masih merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Ada sebuah _konbini_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Mungkin hanya dengan 10-15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Terima kasih pada apartmen mereka yang terletak di dekat pusat kota.

"Selamat datang," ujar salah satu pegawai ketika Karma menginjakan kaki di sana.

Sebuah keranjang kecil diambil dan ia langsung berkeliling di _konbini_ dengan ukuran tempat yang cukup luas itu. Beberapa hari ini, Karma dan Gakushuu lebih banyak diam daripada biasanya. Rutinitas saling mengejek diantara mereka berkurang drastis dan Karma tidak suka akan hal itu.

 _Aku harus menemuinya lalu meminta penjelasan atas semua ini,_ tekadnya dalam hati.

Karma menghela napas lalu berbelanja dalam diam. Ia sendiri merasa bahwa sikapnya ini sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya dan Gakushuu pun tidak seperti diri Gakushuu sendiri. Kalau ini semua hanyalah permainan Gakushuu, haruskah ia mengalah? Karena ia betul-betul tak tahan dengan situasi aneh semacam ini. Seakan Gakushuu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Selamat datang kembali," ujar si kasir ketika Karma sudah selesai bertransaksi.

Salju mulai menumpuk di jalanan. Uap mengepul dari sela bibirnya. _Mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan hariku bersama dengan sepotong kue strawberry,_ pikirnya. Ketika ia hendak menyebrang jalan, ia melihat sosok di seberang jalan yang begitu dikenalnya bersama dengan orang lain.

"...Gakushuu?"

Karma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan apakah ia tidak salah melihat. Lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi hijau, kaki Karma melangkah. Namun saat sampai di sana, Karma tidak berbelok ke kiri untuk menyusul kekasihnya itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengontrol emosinya dan berbelok ke arah kanan, langsung menuju ke apartmen. Padahal, ia berencana untuk ke toko kue. Selera makannya mendadak hilang tak berbekas. Yang ia perlukan hanyalah waktu untuk sendiri.

* * *

Karma duduk di sofa ruang tengah mereka, menunggu Gakushuu kembali. Ia sudah selesai membereskan belanjaannya sehingga dengan menunggu, ia bisa beristirahat. Sesekali, kakinya digoyangkan untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Pesan berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun pun sudah dibalas olehnya.

Ia memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan dan tentu saja Karma berusaha untuk tenang. Padahal, hatinya sudah terbakar api cemburu. Oh, tentu saja ia akan cemburu jika kekasihnya dekat dan jalan bersama dengan orang lain. Meskipun ia telah memerintah pikirannya untuk tidak berpikiran negatif, namun tetap saja.

Karma langsung menoleh ketika pintu di buka. Ia sudah terlatih untuk menjaga wajahnya setenang mungkin di hadapan Gakushuu jika mereka ada masalah.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Gakushuu.

" _Okaeri,_ Gakushuu," balas Karma tanpa repot untuk berdiri.

"Oh, Karma. Kau belum tidur?"

Gakushuu sudah pergi dari pagi buta dan baru kembali malam hari, tanpa memberikan kabar apapun kecuali _note_ yang ditempel di kulkas. Karma memberikan gelengan dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku harus menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

Karma berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Gakushuu dengan pandangan sedingin es. "Aku butuh kejujuranmu. Apa kau tak lagi mencintaiku?"

-to be continue-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAHHH APA INI? KENAPA BARU SELESAI SEKARANG??
> 
> Ini harusnya buat prompt tanggal 25, tapi baru bisa selesai tanggal 1. Maap kalau lama banget. Meskipun udah telat parah, bakal ngelanjutin ini sampe prompt hari kedelapan. Btw, kali ini bikinnya bukan one-shot setiap prompt, tapi multi-chapter. Jadi, di chapter berikutnya, ceritanya bakal nyambung.
> 
> See you on next chapter! Daku gak janji bakal cepet ;;;;


	2. First Time

暗殺教室 © Matsui Yuusei

(for #AsaKaruWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 2-

December 26th, 2016

[ **First Time** ]

* * *

Baru kali pertama Asano Gakushuu berbohong pada seorang Akabane Karma. Selama mereka menjalani kehidupan sebagai kekasih, mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk bercerita dan berkata jujur setiap salah satu dari mereka menghadapi masalah dan kali ini Gakushuu melanggarnya.

Gakushuu menatap Karma yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali ia melihat tatapan mata Karma yang sedingin itu.

"Aku butuh kejujuranmu. Apa kau tak lagi mencintaiku?"

Gakushuu tentu saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan Karma yang seperti itu. _Apa dia melihatku bersama dengan Emiya?_ batinnya. Gakushuu tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari Karma dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Karma? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu," tutur Gakushuu.

Tangan pemuda berambut _strawberry blonde_ itu menggenggam lengan atas si rambut merah. Namun, Karma menepis tangan Gakushuu dan mundur dengan senyum getir. Kedua irisnya menunjukan ekspresi sedih yang tak berusaha disembunyikan.

" _Ah, sou_ ," balas Karma. "Lalu siapa 'dia'?" lanjutnya.

 _Sudah kuduga ia melihatku bersama dengan Emiya,_ batin Gakushuu lagi. "Kau melihatku bersama dengannya?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Karma.

"Dia Emiya. Teman lamaku. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu." Gakushuu menjawab dengan wajah serius.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku." Karma menjawab dengan suara kecil—bergumam lebih tepatnya.

Tentu saja Gakushuu mendengar. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Karma dan membawa pemuda yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya itu ke dalam pelukan. Kekehan kecil lepas dari bibir Gakushuu.

"Kau cemburu ya? Aku tidak selingkuh kok. Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan 'setan merah' yang manisnya tiada banding ini," ujar Gakushuu sambil menggoda Karma.

Mau tak mau, Karma sedikit luluh dan ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. Gakushuu mengusap-usap surai merah Karma. "Aku minta maaf jika selama ini banyak cuek padamu. Kau tahu kan kita sama-sama sibuk?"

Karma menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui _statement_ yang dibuat Gakushuu. Karma berpikir bahwa ia mungkin juga sedikit _stress_ , sehingga ia semakin sering berpikir negatif sebelum mengetahui langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan, sifat mereka satu sama lain mulai berubah. Memang, masih banyak persaingan dan ejekan yang terlempar. Namun, hal baru menghiasi kisah mereka. Mereka sering terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama, meskipun hanya untuk sekedar makan siang.

Setidaknya itu yang _sekarang_ terjadi.

* * *

Pagi itu berjalan normal seperti biasa. Gakushuu berhasil membangunkan Karma dengan aroma roti panggang serta susu _strawberry_ kesukaan orang terkasihnya itu. Ucapan dan ciuman selamat pagi pun kembali mewarnai kebersamaan mereka. Kadang Gakushuu berbuat nakal dengan mengelitiki pinggang dan mencium leher pasangannya itu.

“Aku berangkat lebih dulu ya, Karma. Jangan lupakan sarapanmu atau aku akan benar-benar menjitak kepalamu lalu membuat kau tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu ini.”

“Baiklah, baiklah, Gakushuu.”

Ciuman perpisahan sementara diberikan dan Gakushuu melangkah untuk keluar setelah memakai sepatunya. Ponsel berada di dalam genggamannya. Menu bergambar buku itu ditekan dan layar di geser ke atas untuk mencari nama kontak yang akan ia hubungi.

"Emiya. Kau sudah ada di tempat pertemuan, 'kan?"

Suara pemuda di seberang telepon menjawab, _'Belum. Aku masih di rumah. Tempatku kan tidak jauh dari sana.'_

Gakushuu lalu memberikan jawaban, "Baiklah. Aku akan ada di sana dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit. Tunggu aku jika kau sampai duluan di sana."

Lalu, panggilan pun berakhir. Gakushuu berjalan lalu memanggil sebuah taksi untuk membawanya ke stasiun. Kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Ia tentu saja merasa sedikit gugup karena ia akan mendiskusikan hal yang cukup bisa dibilang besar dengan pemuda misterius bernama Emiya itu.

Tujuannya kali ini cukup jauh, yaitu ke Yokohama. Ia harus berhenti di beberapa stasiun untuk menaikturunkan penumpang dan sesuai dengan dugaannya, ia sampai di sana setelah satu jam perjalanan. Meskipun kenyataannya ia tiba di tempat pertemuan setelah satu jam perjalanan.

Sebuah cafe bernuansa hangat yang menjadi tempat pertemuan ia dengan pemuda bernama Emiya. Bel berdenting ketika pintu dibuka. Pelayan di sana menyambutnya dengan ramah, seakan Gakushuu sering mengunjungi tempat itu disela kesibukannya.

(Dan Gakushuu memang sering mengunjungi tempat ini tanpa sepengetahuan Karma.)

Mata Gakushuu menemukan Emiya di sudut ruangan. Emiya yang awalnya duduk, langsung bangkit berdiri untuk menghampiri Gakushuu. Emiya membungkuk kecil pada Gakushuu, mungkin umur mereka berbeda.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Gakushuu.

Emiya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Baru 10 menit aku di sini."

Raut wajah Gakushuu terlihat dingin, tidak seperti yang biasanya. "Ayo masuk. Mungkin sang 'kepala koki' telah menunggu di dalam."

Mereka lalu melangkah menuju dapur cafe dan tepat di sebelah pintu dapur, ada satu pintu lain yang terlihat normal. Pintu dibuka dan dua pasang kaki melangkah masuk.

"Akhirnya kalian tiba juga."

Gakushuu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang ada di sana. Namun, tentu saja ia mengenal jelas siapa sosok itu.

"Komandan."

Emiya menyalakan lampu dan ruangan menjadi terang seketika. Seorang pria akhir dua puluhan berdiri di sisi lain ruangan. Bibir pria itu terkatup rapat tapi menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Gakushuu."

Gakushuu mendekat lalu membungkuk pada pria yang jelas lebih tua itu. Setelahnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang pria itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Komandan." Gakushuu menjawab dengan tenang. Kedua irisnya menjelajahi seisi ruangan.

"Apa mereka masih berkeliaran?" tanya Gakushuu.

Pria yang dipanggil 'komandan' itu mengangguk. "Ya. Bahkan, mereka banyak merekrut orang baru dan semakin lama semakin parah."

"Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghancurkan mereka?" Kali ini Emiya yang membuka suara.

Sang Komandan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan menempelkannya di papan, lalu menusuk bagian atasnya dengan sebuah _push pin_ berwarna merah darah—sama dengan rambut orang yang ada di foto.

"Dia. Kita akan menjalankan misi untuk menghabisi dia."

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA AMPUN INI NGARET BANGET ;;;;  
> Mungkin udah lewat jauh banget. Tapi, bakal tetep dilanjutin kok www~  
> Soalnya lagi sibuk banget sekolah hikssss ;;;  
> See you on next chapter!


	3. Underground

暗殺教室 © Matsui Yuusei

(for #AsaKaruWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 3-

December 27th, 2016

[ **Underground** ]

* * *

Karma merasa bersyukur karena ia dipertemukan dengan Gakushuu. Dunia miliknya yang awalnya kelam dan tak berarah, seakan menghilang ditelan bumi. Ia yang tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang, akhirnya bisa mendapatkannya lewat teman, guru, dan juga Gakushuu.

Namun, apa yang bisa diperbuatnya?

'Setan Merah' tetaplah 'Setan Merah'. Julukan itu seakan melekat di dirinya dari sejak ia berada di bangku pendidikan dasar hingga sekarang. Karma menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

Suara bel membuyarkan lamunan Karma. "Tunggu sebentar!" ujarnya.

Karma bergegas untuk menuju pintu. Pintu terbuka dan Karma tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Tangannya terbuka lebar, bermaksud untuk merangkul sosok di hadapannya. Namun, orang itu menepis tangan Karma.

"Aw~ Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan datang menjemputku," tutur Karma dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Karma. Aku sedang tidak _mood_. Kita hanya sebatas rekan dan itupun tidak permanen."

"Baiklah, baiklah~"

"Cepat. Dia sudah menunggu."

Orang itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Karma. "Iya, iya~"

Pintu ditutup dan Karma berlari mengejar. "Tunggu aku, Anna- _chan_!"

"Hentikan panggilan itu. Sekali lagi kau panggil aku begitu, aku pastikan kepalamu terlepas dari lehermu."

"Mengerikan~"

"Diam, Karma."

Lalu, apartmen dibiarkan sepi dan suara mobil sport melaju membelah jalanan. Untung saja Gakushuu tidak ada di sana. Karma bisa _berkeliaran sebebas_ yang ia mau.

* * *

"Karma~"

Suara gadis kecil langsung terdengar riang ketika Karma tiba di tempat tujuannya. "Gemi- _chan_ ~" balas Karma tak kalah riang. Karma menggendong gadis berusia lima tahun itu.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu~" Gadis bersurai biru muda itu memeluk erat leher Karma.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Gemi-chan~ Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kakakmu?"

"Aqua-kun? Dia sedang bersama ibu di dalam. Mau aku panggilkan?" Gadis yang dipanggil 'Gemi' itu menatap Karma dengan mata bulat yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Tidak usah. Ayo kita ke sana bersama-sama."

Gemi mengangguk. Sementara Anna yang berada di belakang hanya diam memperhatikan dan mengekor saat mereka mulai berjalan. Karma tiba di hadapan pintu di ujung lorong.

" _Mommy_!" panggil Gemi sambil mengetuk pintu.

Suara wanita dewasa yang begitu berwibawa terdengar dari balik pintu. "Masuklah, sayang."

Pintu terbuka dan sang wanita sedang duduk di atas kursi berukiran antik. Karma tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Karma, sayangku," ujar wanita itu dengan seulas senyum.

"Lilianne," bisik Karma.

"Mendekatlah."

Karma menurut. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Lilianne yang disebut sebagai ibu dari Gemi. Lilianne menepuk kursi kosong yang berseberangan dengannya, meminta si surai merah untuk menempati kursi itu.

Karma diam dan duduk, menunggu Lilianne membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja dia diajarkan tata krama.

"Kau tahu Karma, pergerakan kita mulai terbaca."

Karma mengangguk kecil. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tatapan Lilianne padanya menajam. "Ya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Karma?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melindungimu."

Tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi Karma. Wajah Lilianne masih saja datar bahkan setelah melakukan hal itu. "Bodoh. Harusnya kau melindungi Guild, bukan melindungiku. Kau pikir aku akan mati semudah itu, hm?"

"Maaf."

Aqua dan Gemi yang sedari tadi melihat hanya diam. Mereka tahu bahwa bertingkah menyebalkan disaat ibu mereka marah malah membuat suasana semakin parah.

"Kepolisian sudah mulai menyelidiki kita, di mana markas kita berada, dan tentu saja siapa anggota yang berada di sini. Kau harus waspada."

Sebuah foto dikeluarkan dari mantel bulu yang dikenakan Lilianne. "Kau harus waspada dengannya. Dia adalah agen terbaik yang dimiliki kepolisian."

* * *

Saat Karma kembali ke rumah, ia menemukan Gakushuu yang sudah kembali terlebih dahulu. Gakushuu menghampiri pemuda itu dan memberikan ciuman di bibir.

"Habis dari mana?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Tadi habis jalan-jalan aja. Sekalian beli ini."

Karma mengangkat kantung kertas berwarna coklat. "Tadi kebetulan ketemu dengan penjual _meat bun_. Sudah lama juga tidak makan ini."

Mereka berlalu ke sofa, melemparkan pantat masing-masing ke _flat surface_ yang empuk itu. Karma menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Gakushuu setelah meletakkan kantung itu di atas meja.

"Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama," gumam Karma.

Tangan Gakushuu membelai pelan surai merah pemuda itu. "Kesibukan benar-benar menyita waktu kita."

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Karma kembali membuka pertanyaan.

"Semakin banyak tugas saja. Dosen benar-benar tidak ada belas kasihan." Gakushuu menunjukan wajah sedih yang lucu di mata Karma. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tidak jauh beda denganmu. Frekuensi keluar rumah akan makin sering akibat tugas kelompok."

Gakushuu mengangguk. Lalu, ia kembali membuka percakapan. "Kau menonton berita tentang kejadian akhir-akhir ini?"

Giliran Karma yang mengangguk. "Tentang serangan teroris kah?"

"Ya. Kau harus berhati-hati, mengerti?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan sering mengabarimu."

Padahal, kedua mata mereka bahkan menyimpan kecurigaan.

* * *

Frekuensi mereka bertemu semakin jarang. Gakushuu dan Karma semakin sibuk. Mereka hanya bertegur sapa ketika sudah malam. Mereka bahkan tidak bertemu di pagi hari. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk saling bermanja.

Tentu saja dengan _excuse_ bahwa mereka sibuk kuliah. Tapi itu memang _salah satu_ dari kenyataan.

Namun jika takdir berkata lain, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menjalaninya bukan?

Siapa yang menyangka mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu di sore hari yang terbilang hangat saat musim dingin, dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Sungguh waktu yang pas bagi sepasang kekasih untuk berduaan di taman sembari menyantap _takoyaki_ hangat.

"Gakushuu," ujar Karma tenang.

"Karma. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu di sini."

"Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu sekarang."

"Begitulah. Takdir memang mempermainkan kita, _sayangku_."

Karma meludah, membuang saliva sekaligus darah yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku geli mendengarmu berkata seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memberimu ucapan selamat."

Terbatuk. Darah kembali menetes dari sela bibirnya. Gakushuu tidak melepaskan fokus pandangannya pada sang kekasih.

"Selamat karena kau sudah mengetahui dunia yang selama ini aku tinggali, _sayangku_. Begitupun aku yang mengetahui duniamu."

Kepala dihantam dari belakang dan pandangan Karma menjadi gelap.

\- to be continue -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY BISA UPDATE. Tugas sekolah banyak banget yawla ku cedihhh. Apalagi sudah mau mid semester hiksuuu :'((((  
> See you on next chapter!


	4. Bon Voyage

暗殺教室 © Matsui Yuusei

(for #AsaKaruWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 4-

December 28th, 2016

[ **Bon Voyage** ]

* * *

 

Gakushuu sejujurnya bingung antara senang atau tersiksa melihat apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tangannya ingin bergerak untuk memeluk sang terkasih. Namun karena status mereka, ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Gakushuu."

Yang dipanggil bisa mendengar suara parau Karma yang berusaha tenang.

"Karma. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Gakushuu mencoba menjaga wajahnya sedatar mungkin. Kedua matanya beralih dari wajah Karma ke arah dua orang yang berada di belakang tiang Karma diikat.

"Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu sekarang."

Gakushuu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Karma dan berkata lagi, "Begitulah. Takdir memang mempermainkan kita, _sayangku_."

Kata 'sayangku' diberi penekanan. Bukan bermaksud untuk sarkastik, namun ia mengutarakan arti yang sebenarnya dari kata. Gakushuu bisa melihat Karma meludah, membuat saliva bercampur darah menetes-netes di lantai.

"Aku geli mendengarmu berkata seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memberimu ucapan selamat."

Gakushuu bingung, namun kebingungannya lenyap ketika Karma mulai terbatuk dan darah keluar dari sela bibirnya. Tidak sedikit pun Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangannya dari yang terkasih.

"Selamat karena kau sudah mengetahui dunia yang selama ini aku tinggali, _sayangku_. Begitupun aku yang mengetahui duniamu."

Hantaman di kepala bagian belakang membuat Karma tak sadarkan diri. Gakushuu mendongak dan menemukan sang komandan yang memberi perintah pada satu anak buahnya.

"Komandan." Gakushuu membuka suara setelah melihat wajah sang komandan yang muncul dari kegelapan.

"Apa dia membuka mulutnya?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak menceritakan apapun," jawab Gakushuu.

"Lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bicara dalam waktu tiga hari."

"Baiklah, Komandan."

"Tch. Padahal dia bilang kalau dia akan bicara jika ada kau di sampingnya. Sialan."

Komandan maju untuk mendekati Karma dan menendang perut si pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Gilbert," ujar si Komandan, memanggil pemuda yang tadi disuruh untuk memukul kepala Karma.

"Kau jaga dia. Jangan sampai dia bisa melarikan diri, paham?"

"Baik, Komandan."

Komandan lalu berjalan keluar. Gakushuu tidak mengikuti. Ia malah meminta Gilbert untuk keluar. Tentu saja Gakushuu butuh waktu bersama dengan Karma.

Setelah mendengar pintu ditutup, Gakushuu langsung membawa tubuh Karma yang penuh darah ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Karma diusap oleh Gakushuu. Pemuda itu berusaha membersihkan darah yang membekas di wajah Karma. Bibirnya membisikkan nama si pemuda dengan lirih.

"Karma... Karma...."

Sungguh. Cinta memang mengerikan. Cinta dapat mengubah sifat seseorang sampai sedrastis ini.

Yang dipanggil tidak memberikan jawaban. Gakushuu berada di batas antara bingung, marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Ia tak tahu harus melangkah ke mana.

Bibir Karma yang robek dijilatnya dan dikecupnya, berharap itu dapat membuatnya sembuh. Tak lama, ia mendengar duara Gilbert memanggil namanya.

"Asano- _san_?"

Gakushuu membaringkan tubuh Karma sepelan mungkin, seakan ia adalah kaca yang mudah retak. "Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggulah..."

Gakushuu akhirnya melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan tubuh Karma yang terbaring tidak berdaya.

* * *

 

Hari berikutnya, Gakushuu kembali ditugaskan untuk menanyai Karma. Gakushuu masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Tidak ada orang lain di sana selain mereka berdua.

_Sejujurnya di sana ada satu kamera sih._

"Akabane." Gakushuu memanggil marga yang diberikan dari ayahnya.

Karma tidak menjawab dan masih menunduk, nampak mengacuhkan lawan bicaranya.

"Akabane." Panggilan kepada pemilik surai merah dilancarkan kembali.

Masih menunduk. Gakushuu mendekat dan mengangkat wajah Karma. Karma menatapnya dengan pandangan paling dingin yang ia punya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja dengan Guild?" Gakushuu mulai menanyai Karma.

"Memangnya kau perlu tahu, _Mr. Police_?" Karma berujar sarkastik.

Gakushuu mengabaikan pertanyaan sarkastik itu dan kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Tentu saja, Karma tidak mau menjawab.

Gakushuu pening. Karma tidak menyadari niatnya yang sebenarnya. Alhasil, sebuah tamparan cukup kencang diberikan pada Karma. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya bicara.

Karma malah menatap Gakushuu sinis dan itu tentu saja berhasil membuat Gakushuu jengkel setengah mati. Ditariknya surai merah Karma kasar dan mengoyangkan kepala itu sampai nyaris membentur tiang.

"Karma." Gakushuu memanggil nama pemberian orang tuanya.

Karma mendongak menatap Gakushuu, lalu menatap ke arah kamera yang langsung menghadap ke arahnya. Sementara, Gakushuu memunggungi kamera.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Karma bergeming sejenak, lalu membuka suara. "Empat tahun lalu." Ia berbisik pelan.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Guild?"

"Karena, 'dia' menyelamatkanku." Masih dengan suara kecil yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Gakushuu seorang.

"Berapa banyak orang yang telah kau bunuh? Dan apakah 'dia' itu Lilianne Lucifen, ketua Guild?"

Karma tidak menjawab. Gakushuu pikir sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Maka dari itu, Gakushuu melangkah keluar lalu menutup pintu.

Anggota kepolisian yang lain sudah menunggu di ujung lorong yang lain. Mereka bergegas mendekat ke arah Gakushuu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang dijawabnya. Namun, ia sekarang memilih untuk diam lagi," terang Gakushuu.

Yang lain menganggukkan kepala. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah memulai pengejaran anggota Guild yang lain. Diketahui ada seorang anggota eksekutif Guild yang melarikan diri sampai keluar Jepang," tutur Emiya.

Gakushuu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian."

Mereka mengangguk dan meninggalkan Gakushuu seorang diri. Gakushuu mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Ia lalu melangkah ke kantornya untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan tentu saja memikirkan langkah yang harus ia ambil.

* * *

 

Jam satu dini hari dan Gakushuu masih berada di kantornya. Ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sel Karma. Ia berjalan tanpa suara. Tentu saja, karena sebagai salah satu agen berpengalaman, ia dilatih banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah berjalan tanpa suara.

Ia melihat Gilbert sedang duduk tertidur. Gakushuu mendekat ke arah Gilbert dan melakukan hal yang tidak diduga.

Ia melumpuhkan Gilbert, membuat yang lebih tua pingsan.

Kunci penjara diambil dan pintu dibuka. Karma terlihat sedang tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk tidur. Gakushuu mengguncang tubuh Karma agar si surai merah terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Karma. Karma," bisik Gakushuu.

Karma terbangun dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Gakushuu tepat di depannya.

"Gakushuu...?"

"Bangun, Karma. Kita pergi dari sini."

"Hah?"

Gakushuu langsung melepaskan tali tambang yang mengikat tangan Karma. Terlihat banyak luka gores di pergelangan tangan belahan jiwa Gakushuu itu. Gakushuu lantas menarik lengan Karma (tentu saja ia tidak memegang pergelangan tangan Karma) dan membawanya keluar dari sana.

Gakushuu tentu saja sudah mengantisipasi semua yang akan terjadi. Dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, ia bisa mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Terima kasih pada kemampuan berpikir dan menganalisanya.

Mereka berlari dan berlari tanpa berhenti. Karena dia adalah salah satu orang dengan pangkat tinggi di sana, ia mengetahui pintu bawah tanah tersembunyi. Tentu saja itu menjadi salah satu keuntungan dan bagian dari rencananya.

Setelah mereka sampai di luar, mata Gakushuu menangkap sebuah SUV yang terparkir di luar pekarangan. Di dalam, terlihat Emiya sudah menunggu mereka.

"Asano," panggil Emiya.

"Bawa dia pergi, Emiya."

"Tunggu, tu—"

Gakushuu menyela perkataan Karma dengan cara mencium bibir Karma. "Pergilah, Karma. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini. Aku harap kau bisa bertahan. Di dalam sana sudah ada hal-hal yang kau butuhkan."

Si surai oranye mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karma ke Emiya. "Jelaskan semuanya pada Karma saat kalian dalam perjalanan."

Tatapan Gakushuu pada Emiya berubah menjadi tatapan memohon dan yang terakhir kali bisa ia sampaikan adalah...

"Tolong jaga dia untukku."

\- to be continued -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally bisa update juga ;;;  
> Makasih buat semua yang udah review, favorite, dan yang udah nunggu-nunggu, serta ngikutin cerita yang gak seberapa ini ;w; Dukungan kalian jadi penyemangatku dalam menulis /love  
> Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!!


	5. Fall/Winter

暗殺教室 © Matsui Yuusei

(for #AsaKaruWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 5 -

December 29th, 2016

[ **Fall/Winter** ]

* * *

Angin musim dingin sukses membuat Karma merapatkan mantel berwarna coklat yang ia gunakan. Salju memang belum turun, namun suhu bahkan sudah lebih rendah dari nol derajat celsius. Kedua irisnya menatap pohon tak berdaun di sepanjang jalan. Tidak begitu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di cuaca yang sangat dingin seperti ini.

Perlahan, tangannya merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Ia bisa melihat dua wajah yang bahagia di layar utama ponselnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mengingat kembali kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang bahkan terasa seperti baru kemarin.

Bahkan, Karma masih ingat betul bagaimana nada suara Gakushuu saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

_Tolong jaga dia untukku._

Karma berhenti di sisi penyebrangan jalan, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia membuka matanya lagi dan melihat lampu penyeberangan berubah menjadi hijau. Kedua kakinya melangkah membawanya menuju ke seberang jalan.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan, nyaris kosong. Tangannya memegang sekantung belanjaan berwarna putih. Tujuannya hanya satu, flat kecil di dekat pusat kota New York. Bahkan ketika ia sampai, ia tidak mengindahkan panggilan yang diberikan oleh tuan penjaga _flat_.

Bunyi tombol kunci pintu flat dan suara pintu dibuka memecah keheningan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Kondisi ruangan itu tidak begitu rapi, banyak barang yang tidak tertata dan berserakan.

"Haah..."

Karma menghela nafas lalu meletakkan kantung belanjaan di atas meja makan. Tanpa repot-repot mengganti pakaian, ia melemparkan diri ke ranjang dan memejamkan mata.

"Gakushuu," bisiknya.

Bahkan, ini sudah musim dingin ketiga yang ia lewati tanpa separuh jiwanya itu. Ia bahkan nyaris mati karena rasa rindu yang membuncah di hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bertemu atau sekedar mendapat kabar secara langsung melewati telepon. Ia selalu bertanya pada Emiya dan Emiya selalu menjawab bahwa Gakushuu baik-baik saja.

Musim dingin di tahun ini terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, begitu pikirnya sebelum mendengar bunyi dering ponsel--atau teriakan seseorang dari ponselnya.

Nama Emiya tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia nampaknya sudah tahu apa yang akan Emiya bilang padanya. Namun, ia tetap mengangkat panggilan itu meski ia akan mendengar hal yang sama.

"Halo?" ucapnya.

_"Ah! Halo, Akabane."_

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan padaku, Emiya. Aku akan memutus panggilan i--"

_"Tunggu dulu! Jangan putus panggilannya!"_

Suara Emiya di seberang sana berhasil menghentikan niat Karma. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah.

"Ada apa la--"

_"Karma?"_

Waktu seakan berhenti ketika Karma mendengar suara yang sedari dulu ia rindukan.

"Gakushuu...?"

_"Apa kabar, Karma?"_

Karma mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan kuat dan merasakan sakit. Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak bermimpi sama sekali.

"Ini benar-benar kau...?"

 _"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?"_ Karma mendengar kekehan pelan dari seberang panggilan.

"Astaga kau--"

Perkataan Karma terputus sebab ia mendapati dirinya menangis sesegukan.

 _"Karma? Kau menangis?"_ Gakushuu bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang bahkan tak repot-repot ia sembunyikan.

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya, padahal ia tahu bahwa Gakushuu tak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak menangis," jawabnya kemudian.

_"Iya, iya. Kau tidak menangis. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Baik... mungkin."

_"Apa kau makan dan tidur dengan benar?"_

"Begitulah... Bagaimana denganmu?"

_"Aku sehat saja di sini. Maaf aku menghilang tanpa kabar begini. Aku janji akan segera berjumpa denganmu, oke?"_

"Iya, aku mengerti," balas Karma separuh berbohong. Karena, Emiya selalu bilang begitu setiap tahun dan meskipun ia sudah mendengar langsung dari mulut Gakushuu, ia tetap merasa ragu.

 _"Ada apa dengan suaramu itu, Karma? Kau meragukanku ya?"_ Gakushuu lalu terkekeh lagi. _"Kali ini aku benar-benar berjanji akan menemuimu. Jadi, berikan aku sedikit waktu lagi untuk membereskan pekerjaanku di sini. Ada yang mau kau beli di Jepang? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu."_

"Tidak, Gakushuu. Aku percaya kau akan menemuimu. Ah, tidak ada. Selama kau benar-benar kembali, itu sudah cukup untukku."

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ah, aku harus menutup panggilan ini karena masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat, oke?"_

"Kau juga, Gakushuu. Aku..."

_"Hm?"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

_"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga, Karma."_

Dan panggilan benar-benar berakhir. Terdapat rasa hangat yang menyelinap di hati Karma ketika ia berhasil mendengar suara pemuda itu. Ia berhasil melepas sedikit rindunya karena panggilan itu. Tumbuh keyakinan di dalam dirinya bahwa Gakushuu akan menepati janjinya kali ini.

* * *

Musim dingin di tahun ini tidak begitu dingin. Meskipun Karma sempat benar-benar terjatuh dalam keterpurukan dan bahkan memiliki niatan untuk melupakan Gakushuu, pada akhirnya, ia kembali terjatuh ke dalam pesona Gakushuu yang tidak akan pernah pudar meski keempat musim sudah berganti hingga tiga kali.

Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan kehadiran pemuda itu di sisinya, seperti dulu. Mungkin, mereka bisa bergelung di bawah selimut yang sama ketika musim dingin tiba.

\- to be continued -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally bisa update lagi ;;  
> Dengan ngebutnya, saya ngerjain ini dalam waktu 4 hari saja! Ide sedang mengalir dengan baik di kepala saya hehehe~  
> Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!!


	6. Latent

暗殺教室 © Matsui Yuusei

(for #AsaKaruWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 6 -

December 30th, 2016

[ **Latent** ]

* * *

_Flashback_

Yang seorang Asano Gakushuu tahu adalah bahwa Akabane Karma itu patut dijauhi. Sebab, pemuda itu selalu berhasil menggagalkan semua rencananya untuk menguak rahasia kelas 3-E. Pemuda itu selalu menantangnya untuk memperebutkan nilai tertinggi seantero sekolah. Karma juga suka menjatuhkan harga dirinya dan menjadikannya sebagai mainan semata.

Seperti yang baru saja terjadi minggu kemarin.

Gakushuu dipermalukan habis-habisan, karena kalah bertaruh dengan Karma. Padahal, nilai mereka hanya terpaut dua poin saja.

**Dua poin.**

Gakushuu ingin mati di tempat saja rasanya.

Padahal, _essay writing_ adalah salah satu topik yang ia kuasai betul. Apalagi dengan topik berat semacam politik dan kehidupan bermasyarakat. Namun, Karma berhasil mendapatkan nilai dua poin lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Membuat ia menjadi buah bibir orang-orang, termasuk para guru dan bahkan ayahnya sendiri selaku kepala sekolah.

"Jadi? Kau jadi budakku seminggu, sesuai perjanjian." Karma menyeringai, Gakushuu meringis dalam diam.

Gakushuu memutar bola matanya, jengkel. "Terserah kau saja."

"Di mulai dari hari Senin minggu depan sampai hari Minggu." Karma tidak melunturkan seringainya. "Sayang sekali, Asano. Padahal, materi _essay_ -mu bagus."

Karma mengejek, tentu saja. Gakushuu bungkam, malas meladeni tingkah si setan merah yang kurang ajar ini. "Sampai ketemu hari Senin di depan gerbang!"

Karma lalu melenggang pergi dari gedung utama dengan senyum puas. Gakushuu berdesak kesal, mengumpat di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Gakushuu benar-benar malas sekali untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Karma--yang entah dari mana bisa mendapatkan alamat _email_ Gakushuu--mengirimkannya email jam 12 malam, mengingatkan agar si ketua OSIS datang lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Biasanya, Gakushuu akan berangkat ke sekolah pukul setengah tujuh pagi, mengingat ia akan diantar oleh supirnya. Namun, ia berangkat 45 menit lebih awal dari biasanya dan sialnya, supirnya biasanya datang 30 menit sebelum ia berangkat seperti biasa.

"Sial," umpatnya, berbisik.

Ia meminta Bibi Anna, pelayan di rumah, untuk memasukkan sarapannya—roti panggang berselai coklat—ke dalam sebuah kantung plastik bening, agar ia bisa memakannya di jalan.

"Tumben sekali berangkat pagi-pagi," tutur Gakuhou, ayahnya, yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Nampaknya si ayah baru selesai mandi. Karena, ia sudah memakai pakaian kerjanya.

"Ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Gakushuu menjawab dingin, lalu berlalu begitu saja. "Aku berangkat dulu." Ia lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Ia harus mencari bus dengan tujuan halte di dekat sekolahnya. Headset berwarna putih ia kenakan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Beruntungnya ia karena ia tak perlu menunggu begitu lama, sebab baru 1 lagu selesai, bus yang ditunggu sudah tiba.

Dalam perjalanan, ia hanya duduk diam sembari melihat ke arah luar. Jalanan sudah begitu ramai meski masih sepagi ini. Matanya membelalak sedikit ketika melihat rambut merah yang ia kenal.

Karma.

Pintu bus terbuka dan Karma melangkah masuk ke dalam. Mata mereka bertemu dan seringai di bibir Karma naik. Gakushuu sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Wah. Kau datang lebih pagi dari biasanya dan tidak naik mobil pribadi," tutur Karma dan seenak jidatnya duduk di sebelah Gakushuu yang kosong.

Tapi, beruntungnya Gakushuu mengenakan kedua headsetnya dan ia sudah membesarkan volume lagunya. Membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Karma katakan. Gakushuu sendiri tidak peduli Karma mau bicara apa.

Karma baru sadar ketika sudah setengah perjalanan. Ketika ia menoleh, headset itu masih tersumpal di telinga Gakushuu. Perempatan imajiner tercetak di kepalanya. Ia berniat menarik headset di telinga Gakushuu. Tapi, ia menyadari bahwa mata Gakushuu terpejam.

Tanpa Gakushuu sadari, Karma menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan pemuda itu tertidur. Ia berencana membangunkan Gakushuu ketika sudah mau tiba di sekolah.

"Aku akan benar-benar menyiksamu ketika kita sampai di sekolah," gumamnya sembari tertawa kecil.

* * *

Dan hari itu, Gakushuu benar-benar disiksa oleh Karma. Masih jelas diingatannya ketika ia harus berjalan ke kelas 3-E untuk membawa tas Karma. Di jam istirahat, Gakushuu harus membelikan Karma makanan dan mengantarkannya ke kelas. Pulangnya, Gakushuu harus menjemput Karma dan mengantarkannya sampai halte dekat rumah Karma.

Gakushuu mendadak sakit kepala. Ini baru hari pertama dan ia harus menjalani ini sampai hari Jumat. Di hari Sabtu memang tidak ada kegiatan sekolah. Tapi, Karma tidak mungkin membiarkan Gakushuu lolos begitu saja.

Ia tidak yakin bisa selamat menghadapi segala macam perintah Karma. Sialnya, anak itu pintar memanfaatkan uang yang Gakushuu punya. Namun, ia sudah bertaruh dan ia kalah. Sebagai laki-laki, ia harus membayar kekalahannya.

Ponselnya berdenting, menandakan ada email. Gakushuu yang sedang fokus membaca, mengerutkan keningnya. Kerutannya bertambah ketika melihat nama Karma.

_From: Akabane.Karma_

_Jemput aku di halte hari Minggu. Hari Minggu masih termasuk hukuman kan? Aku akan benar-benar menyiksamu._

Gakushuu mendengus tapi tersenyum, karena ia merasakan desiran lembut di hatinya. Ia hanya belum menyadari apa perasaan itu. Keberadaannya sudah ada, namun ia belum sadar.

Perasaan yang dinamakan _cinta_.

\- to be continue -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6! Ini sebenernya adegan flashback. Soalnya, gak ada ide untuk nyambungin ke tempat aslinya ahaha XD  
> Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!!


	7. Summit

暗殺教室 © Matsui Yuusei

(for #AsaKaruWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 7 -

December 31th, 2016

[ **Summit** ]

* * *

Musim dingin sudah terlewat sepenuhnya dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya, separuh dirinya. Salah satu tangannya bertumpu pada meja café yang ada di sudut kota New York, cukup jauh dari flatnya. Terdapat segelas _Caramel Macchiato_ yang menemaninya.

 _Caramel Macchiato_ itu terasa manis ketika bersentuhan dengan bibir tipisnya. Tapi, ada rasa pahit kopi yang tersisa di ujung lidahnya.

Ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar tanpa suara. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengetuk meja, berhenti dan bergerak untuk mengambil benda berbentuk balok itu. Kedua netranya memandang lekat nama penelepon, tapi tangannya tidak langsung bergerak untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir _pink_ pucatnya.

"Halo?"

_"Karma sayangku."_

Baru saja ia berniat mengambil gelas kopinya, tangannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara si penelpon.

"Kau... masih hidup?" Karma terkejut, _of course he is_.

_"Kau pikir aku semudah itu mati, Karma?"_

"Lilianne."

Nada suara Karma berubah menjadi dingin ketika memanggil nama si penelpon.

_"Bagaimana kabarmu, Karma sayang? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarmu. Sudah berapa tahun ini?"_

Karma tidak memberikan jawaban dan hanya mendesis kecil. Masih jelas di dalam ingatannya ketika penyergapan itu berlangsung. Betapa bodohnya ia karena membela ibu dua anak itu di masa lalu. Ia tidak menyangka dengan kesetiaannya pada Lilianne, ia malah berakhir dijadikan sebagai bidak catur sang pemimpin. Padahal, ia sudah memiliki posisi yang amat menjanjikan di Guild, namun tidak ada satupun dari _pion_ yang menyelamatkannya. Ia yang justru berakhir sebagai pion milik Lilianne.

_"Karma sayang? Apa kau masih di sana?"_

"Hentikan panggilan itu. Aku muak mendengarnya. Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi."

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak oleh Karma. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak membanting satu-satunya ponsel yang dia miliki. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah yang menguasai dirinya. Pagi yang seharusnya berjalan tenang malah menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Cairan manis-pahit itu kembali diteguknya sampai habis tak bersisa. Setelah selesai, ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu karena ia sudah membayar terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Tak bisa Karma pungkiri bahwa ia merasa cemas berkepanjangan setelah menerima panggilan dari Lilianne. Ia tahu betul perangai wanita berusia tiga-puluh tiga tahun itu. Karma takut bahwa Lilianne akan melukai Gakushuu. Ia tahu bahwa Lilianne akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai tujuannya atau menghancurkan orang lain.

Karma memutuskan untuk melakukan panggilan untuk memastikan Gakushuu baik-baik saja. Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat. Karma harus _positive thinking_. _Mungkin dia sedang sibuk_ , pikirnya.

Panggilan kedua akhirnya diangkat. Karma mengela nafas lega.

"Gakushuu?"

_"Karma? Ada apa menelponku?"_

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan." Bohong, tentu saja.

_"Benarkah? Kau tidak rindu denganku?"_

"Rindu? Yang benar saja."

_"Kejam sekali."_

"Kau baru tahu kenapa aku dijuluki Setan Merah saat SMP, hm?"

Tawa lalu menghiasi kamar berukuran kecil itu. "Haruskah aku kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Karma.

_"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang akan menyusulmu."_

"Tapi, ini sudah lama sejak kejadian itu. Mereka pasti sudah lupa."

 _"Aku tahu. Tapi, lebih baik aku yang menyusulmu ke sana."_ Suara Gakushuu terdengar sedikit menekan.

"Masih berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" Karma berujar lirih. "Sampai aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

_"Aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan menemuimu tak lama lagi. Aku hanya perlu membereskan beberapa pekerjaan di sini. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang penyabar, tapi bersabarlah demi aku."_

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang sering menepati janji."

_"Tapi, aku akan menepati janjiku untukmu."_

Karma bisa mendengar suara Gakushuu yang terlihat lelah. "Apa aku menganggumu?"

_"Tidak. Kau tidak mengangguku. Aku sekarang sedang istirahat dan aku senang kau menelpon."_

"Kau sedang bekerja?"

_"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat bukit di dekat kelas 3-E dulu?"_

* * *

Waktu berlalu sangat lambat tanpa kehadiran Gakushuu dan begitu cepat ketika ia sedang bersama Gakushuu. Mungkin, Karma terlalu rindu pada Gakushuu sampai-sampai ia bisa merasa seperti itu. Menunggu itu bukan tipe Karma sekali. Ia benar-benar merupakan orang yang tidak sabar, meski biasanya ia berkepala dingin.

Ia begitu menantikan esok hari agar ia bisa semakin cepat bertemu dengan Gakushuu. Kerinduan di hatinya bisa saja meledak seperti bom jika ia tidak segera bertemu dengan si jingga.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menikmati kesendirian di balkon _flat_ sembari meminum susu strawberry hangat. Sudah mau musim semi, tapi angin masih saja dingjn. Salju juga sudah 90 persen mencair dan pohon sudah mulai tumbuh.

Suara notifikasi membuatnya mengerang karena ia harus beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman di luar balkon ke dalam. Seingatnya, ponsel itu ada di atas nakas tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah _email_.

Alamat email itu terlihat asing, tapi ada perasaan yang mengatakan ia harus membuka pesan itu.

Kedua irisnya terbelalak ketika membaca pesan itu.

_Ayo kita bertemu di puncak tertinggi dan melihat keindahannya bersama-sama, Karma._

\- to be continue -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mencoba ngebut menyelesaikan ini huhuhu~ Tinggal satu chapter lagi ya! Sampai ketemu di chapter terakhir~  
> \- sorakirarin


	8. Home

暗殺教室 © Matsui Yuusei

(for #AsaKaruWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 8 -

January 1st, 2017

[ **Home** ]

* * *

Gakushuu tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya. Merasakan lembutnya pasir dan dinginnya air laut yang menyapu kakinya. Ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit biru yang bersih di atasnya. Matahari bersinar dengan gagah, menyinari separuh dunia dengan cahayanya yang hangat. Tubuhnya tidak terasa terlalu panas, sebab kakinya basah oleh air asin.

Ia menoleh ke arah kanan belakang dan mendapati pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang duduk di pondok kayu yang Gakushuu sewa. Es krim rasa _strawberry_ yang asam manis berada di genggamannya. Mata keemasannya berpendar ke arah lautan, menikmati biru dari lautan dan juga dari langit. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak memiliki niat sama sekali untuk turun dan membasahi dirinya dengan air.

Gakushuu tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat belahan jiwanya itu di sana, dengan kondisi sehat, sempurna, dan tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Terlintas pikiran jahil di otaknya. Ia berjalan mendekat secara perlahan, tidak berusaha menarik perhatian Karma, nama pemuda berambut merah itu. Tepat ketika es krim habis, Gakushuu langsung berlari dan menggendong Karma, membawanya ke pinggir pantai.

“Gakushuu! Turunkan aku!”

Karma berteriak dalam gendongannya sembari melingkarkan tangannya erat-erat di bahu Gakushuu. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau jatuh menghantam pasir. Gakushuu tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa kencang. Ia terus berlari ke dalam air hingga kakinya tenggelam seperempat.

“Aku tidak bawa baju ganti!”

Karma mengguncangkan dirinya dan Gakushuu menjatuhkannya ke dalam air dengan tawa berderai. Ia melihat Karma memandanginya dengan pandangan kesal dengan rambut dan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Ia tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini, dapat menghabiskan waktunya berdua saja bersama orang terkasih.

Gakushuu memejamkan mata erat, karena ia tahu bahwa ia akan menerima pukulan super kencang dari Karma. Namun, pukulan yang ia maksud tidak kunjung sampai. Ia memberanikan diri membuka mata dan yang ia lihat adalah **neraka**.

Bukan air laut yang membasahi tubuh sang terkasih, melainkan darah merah segar. Jantungnya seakan ditarik keluar dengan paksa. Nafasnya sesak, seakan lehernya dicekik begitu kuat. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia jatuh berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Karma erat, membiarkan darah ikut membasahi tubuhnya. Air matanya jatuh tanpa aba-aba lagi dan yang terakhir kali bisa ia ingat adalah kegelapan yang menelannya.

* * *

Ia membuka mata dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya dan langsung terduduk. Matanya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dan ranjangnya kusut. Matanya berpendar ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di kamar ukuran 3x3 yang ia tempati, jam sebelas lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit.

“Aku ketiduran,” bisiknya.

Tangannya menyibak jendela kecil yang tepat berada di sebelah ranjangnya. Tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang sama sekali. Ia melihat sebuah koper berwarna hitam dan sebuah tas ransel dengan warna senada yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil handuk, memutuskan untuk membasuh dirinya sendiri.

Tepat sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di sana dan tanpa ragu mengangkat panggilan itu.

“Halo.”

_“Asano. Apa kau sudah siap?”_

“Aku baru saja mau mandi. Kau menggangguku, Emiya.” Gakushuu mengambil handuk dari dalam lemari.

_“Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mau memastikan saja.”_

“Hm. Akan ku kabari lagi nanti,” ujar Gakushuu final sebelum memutuskan panggilan itu.

Dengan berakhirnya panggilan itu, ia melempar ponselnya ke ranjang dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia biarkan air membasahi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Sekelibat, ia mengingat kembali mimpi yang baru ia alami tadi.

_Terlalu mengerikan, terlalu nyata._

Ia mengusak wajah dan kepalanya kasar, berharap dapat menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan itu. Ia tidak boleh berlama-lama. Maka dari itu, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan di nakas sebelumnya.

Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar setelah membawa barang-barangnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana, dilemparkannya sebatang korek api ke dalam tempatnya bernaung. Dengan pandangan kosong, ia pandangi rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbakar habis tak bersisa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah mantap, meninggalkan masa lalunya dan memulai hidup baru.

* * *

Bukit memang jadi salah satu tempat favorit Gakushuu untuk melepas penat dan stres. Selain ia dapat melihat keindahan secara visual yang terpampang di depan matanya, ia juga bisa merasakan angin berhembus dan ketenangan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan di kota besar. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu, namun orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Ia sejujurnya tidak berharap terlalu banyak, karena ia yakin bahwa orang terkasihnya itu sudah membencinya atau bahkan lupa akan eksistensi dirinya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia jadikan tempat kembali. Jika, orang itu tidak benar-benar menemuinya, dunianya akan hancur sepenuhnya. Karena, hanya orang itu harapan terakhir yang ia miliki.

“Gakushuu!”

Suara itu masih sama, tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar suara orang itu secara langsung. Ia yang awalnya duduk di bawah pohon rindang, langsung berdiri dan membalikkan badan. Terlihat wajah seseorang yang sungguh ia rindukan. Bahkan seiring berjalannya waktu, belahan jiwanya tidak berubah sama sekali. Orang itu tetap menjadi seseorang yang Gakushuu cinta sepenuh hati.

Gakushuu tersenyum tipis dan itu membuat Karma—nama orang itu—langsung berlari dan menerjang Gakushuu, hingga Gakushuu jatuh terduduk. Gakushuu mendekap Karma lembut, mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Tetesan air mata lega mengalir lembut membasahi pipi Karma. Ia bukan orang yang mudah menangis, tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kerinduan ini.

“Aku pulang, Karma.”

_Karena, hanya kamu tempatku untuk kembali._

—Fin—

Author’s note:

Iyey! Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fanfiction ini *screams happily* Jangan lupa untuk leave comments (reviews) di bawah! Kudos (favorites) sangat berarti bagi saya!

Oh, iya! Di bagian bawah, setelah section Author’s Note, ada alternate ending hehe~ Singkat sih, tapi semoga suka *flying kiss*

Sampai ketemu lagi di fanficion berikutnya!!

\- sorakirarin (07/10/2017)

.

.

.

Ia membuka mata dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya dan langsung terduduk. Matanya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dan ranjangnya kusut. Matanya berpendar ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di kamar ukuran 3x3 yang ia tempati, jam sebelas lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit.

“Aku ketiduran,” bisiknya.

Ia menoleh dan memandangi pigura kecil yang tergeletak di samping ranjang dengan wajah nanar. Ia mendekap foto itu erat-erat dengan air mata meleleh di pipi. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah pintu jeruji besi yang berada di hadapannya.

_Maaf, aku tak bisa kembali._


End file.
